


Játékok

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Viharvertek [8]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Soul Bond
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: Sid bemutatja Genónak a szexjáték gyűjteményét.





	Játékok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Toy Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959718) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> A szerző megjegyzése:  
> A fic nem valósághűen ábrázolja a Hello Touch ujj vibrátort: a valódinak két ujjra erősíthető, merev műanyaggal rögzített vibrátor része van, a ficben szereplőnek három, és tépőzár rögzíti, mert a srácok sok mindenen keresztülmentek, és úgy gondolom, már csak jó dolgokat érdemelnek.
> 
> A fordító megjegyzése:  
> Egy újabb cuki fejezet a srácokról, ha még olvassa valaki.  
> AritaReal-nek köszönet a bétázásért!

A szex Genóval fenomenális volt. _Igazán_ fenomenális.

Sid számára legalábbis.

Sid azonban néha aggódott, hogy Geno nem egészen így látja. Azt tudta, hogy Geno élvezi az együttléteiket, szereti, ahogy Sid hozzáér, szereti Sid testét; de azt is tudta, hogy Genónak sokkal több tapasztalata van, és sokkal több partnerrel volt együtt, mint ő – nem mintha ez olyan nehéz lett volna. Így Sid néha aggódott, hogy ami a számára csodálatos, és megrengeti a világát, az Genónak is kellemes, de… csupán ennyi. Kellemes.

Ezért aztán elhatározta, hogy amikor csak lehetősége nyílik rá, megpróbál minél többet megtudni Geno igényeiről, hogy igazán szakértő legyen bennük. És ha szeretné megtudni, Geno mit szeret, és mit nem, volt egy egészen használható ötlete, hogyan fogjon hozzá. Már ha elég ideig képes lesz abbahagyni a pirulást, hogy előhozakodhasson vele. Így aztán aznap este, miközben lefekvéshez készülődtek, megkérdezte:

– Hé, G! Mit… mit szoktál csinálni, mikor önkielégítesz?

Geno féloldalasan rásandított.

– Meg… megfogom a… farkam, és… – mutatta a kezével a jól ismert mozdulatot.

Sid érezte, hogy még jobban elpirul.

– Óh! Hát… nyilvánvaló. Úgy értem, ezen kívül… hol szereted még megérinteni magad, van valami kedvenc pozíciód, használsz játékokat…?

– Játékokat? – kérdezte Geno felvont szemöldökkel.

– Aha… tudod, dildó, vibrátor… esetleg más cuccok… – Sid elhallgatott. Geno megfejthetetlen tekintettel nézett rá.

– Te… te használsz… játékokat, Sid?

– Igen! – felelte Sid lelkesen, majd megkésve: – Te… nem?

Geno megrázta a fejét.

– Óh! – Sid úgy érezte kiszalad a talaj a lába alól.

Mindig is nagyon szerette a szexjátékokat, de… Geno úgy tűnt, máshogy gondolja. Talán nem kellett volna előhozakodnia vele. Talán most azt gondolja, hogy Sid furcsa, mert a kezén kívül mást is használni szokott. Miközben próbálta leküzdeni a gyomrában keletkezett lehangoló érzést, Geno megkérdezte:

– Még mindig vannak játékaid? Esetleg… megnézhetem?

Ez jó jel, ugye? Ha úgy gondolná, hogy a játékszerekkel való önkielégítés ízléstelen vagy ordenáré, vagy ilyesmi, akkor nem akarná látni őket. Sid legalábbis ezt mondta magának, miközben átment a vendégszobába a dobozért. A gyomrát szorító kellemetlen érzés azonban akkor sem múlt el, mikor Geno némán nekiállt átkutatni a dobozt. Nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki undorodik, ami azért megnyugtató volt, de izgatottnak sem látszott. Sid abban reménykedett, hogy a doboz tartalma majd felizgatja Genót, ha elképzeli, hogyan nézne ki Sid a használatuk közben. Végül arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy fogalma sincs, mit jelent a Geno arcára ülő kifejezés, de az biztos, hogy boldognak nem látszott.

Sid akárhogy törte a fejét, képtelen volt rájönni, hol rontotta el. _Talán mocskos, undorító szokásnak tartja, ha valaki játékszereket vesz pusztán önkielégítés céljából, _gondolta Sid erősen az ágytámlába kapaszkodva. _Talán azt hiszi, hogy ettől én is mocskos vagyok. Vagy azt, hogy… romlott és válogatós, akinek egy kéz már nem is elég.___

__Geno mozdulatlanná dermedt, aztán hirtelen Sid felé fordult a kezében tartva Sid Hitachi Magic Wand-jét, és hangosan azt mondta:_ _

__– Ilyet láttam már korábban. Sok lánynak van… láttam a hálószobájukban, néha láttam, ahogy használják._ _

__Sid elpirult, és a gyomra összeugrott a szégyenkezéstől. _Persze! Hát persze! Milyen ostoba vagyok. A játékok lányoknak valók. Nem csoda, hogy Geno meglepődött, és furcsának talál. Egy pasihoz nem illik, hogy ilyen dolgai legyenek. Nem szabadna, hogy ilyesmire legyen szüksége. Hogy ilyenekben lelje kedvét._ Sidet a hányinger kerülgette. Nem lehetett nem észrevenni, hogy a játékai nagy része női piacra készült. Ennek ellenére úgy gondolta, nem gond, ha élvezi őket, és amíg örömét leli bennük, nem számít, hogy nem férfiak számára tervezték őket. _ _

__– Sid? – Geno idegesen harapdálta az alsó ajkát. Érezhette Sid feldúltságát, és Sid próbált kitalálni valamit, amivel megnyugtathatja, de képtelen volt. – Bocsánat, hogy… más emberekről beszéltem. Tudom, illetlen. Csak azt akartam mondani, ezt ismerem. Csak akartam, hogy tudd, tudom, hogyan kell használni._ _

__Sid felé nyújtotta a vibrátort, mint egyfajta felajánlást, és szinte… szégyenlősnek tűnt. Idegesnek. Nem volt az arcán utálat vagy sajnálat, nem úgy tűnt, mint aki elítéli Sidet, sokkal inkább úgy, mint aki attól tart, Sid fogja elítélni őt._ _

__Sid hirtelen egész más fényben látta a történteket. Amint megpróbálta más szemüvegen át végiggondolni az elmúlt öt perc eseményeit, minden azonnal világossá vált. Genónak kétségkívül jóval több tapasztalata volt a szex terén, és valószínűleg ennek eredményeként jóval magabiztosabb is volt az ágyban Sidnél. De a jelen helyzetben…_ _

___Megijedt,_ gondolta Sid csodálkozva. _Látta, hogy mennyi szexjátékom van, és legtöbbről fogalma sincs, hogy kell használni. A pokolba, egyik-másik fura alakúról valószínűleg azt sem tudja, micsoda, és most hátrányban érzi magát._ Geno nem azért mondta, hogy lányok szobájában találkozott a Hitachival, mert férfiatlannak tartja, hogy Sid ilyet vesz magának, egyszerűen csak fellelkesült, hogy ismeri, és tudja, hogyan kell használni. Azért ilyen ideges, mert attól fél, Sid csalódik majd benne, amiért nem tudja, mihez kezdjen a többivel._ _

__Sid mosolyogva közelebb lépett, maga felé fordította Geno arcát egy csókra, és próbált megnyugtatást és szeretet közvetíteni a köteléken át. A még mindig a Geno kezében lévő Hitachi a mellkasának nyomódott, ahogy összesimultak. Amikor Sid megszakította a csókot, Geno fülébe suttogta:_ _

__– Az tényleg egy jó cucc. Szeretnéd megmutatni, hogy mit tudsz?_ _

__Geno megborzongott._ _

__– Igen – mondta rekedtesen. – Élvezni fogod, Sid, megígérem._ _

__– Jól hangzik – felelte Sid, és csókot nyomott Geno arcára. – És utána, talán én is megmutatom neked az egyik kedvencemet. Szerintem tetszeni fog._ _

__Geno nehézkesen nyelt egyet._ _

__– Jó – nyögte. – Örülök, ha megmutatod._ _

__– Úgy lesz. – Sid arca mosolyra szaladt Geno arca mellett, és érezte a kezdődő borostákat az ajkai alatt. Furcsa volt, hogy ő irányít a hálószobában, hisz eddig mindig Geno lényegesen nagyobb tapasztalatára bízta magát. Örömét lelte benne, hogy rá hagyatkozzon, de ez is jó volt. Sid nem is gondolta, milyen jó lesz, ha egyszer végre ő gondoskodhat Genóról. Egy eddig ismeretlen erő és melegség járta át a mellkasát, és minden alkalommal forróbban lángolt, amikor arra gondolt, hogy Geno gyönyöre most az ő kezében van: ő formálja, ő alakítja, és ő adhatja meg számára azt, amire szüksége van. De nem csak azt, ami egy orgazmushoz szükséges, a kielégüléshez, hanem a magabiztosság érzését is, hogy soha ne kelljen kételkednie benne, hogy Sid méltónak és kívánatosnak találja._ _

__Miután bedugta a vibrátort a konnektorba – néha késztetést érzett, hogy lecserélje egy vezeték nélkülire, de ugyan már, még az ősrégi ágyékvédőjét sem volt képes lecserélni – azt mondta:_ _

__– Sose használtam egyik játékomat sem valaki mással együtt. Mindig csak egyedül, úgyhogy ez most számomra is elég új lesz._ _

__Óvatosan Genóra sandított, aki elgondolkodónak tűnt, de mintha meg is nyugodott volna – és épp ez volt Sid szándéka: elérni, hogy egy szinten érezzék magukat. Miután mindketten levetkőztek, Sid óvatosan az párnákhoz noszogatta Genót, hogy nekitámaszkodjon, aztán Geno lábai közé ült, a mellkasának dőlt, és elismerően megdörzsölte hosszú, izmos combjait. Geno Sid dereka köré fonta a karját, és szorosan magához húzta, így Sid könnyedén megérezte a másik testének feszültségét._ _

__– Nem kell ezt tennünk, G… – kezdte, de Geno megrázta a fejét._ _

__– Szeretném, Sid – mondta eltökélten –, és tudom, szólsz, ha nem azt adom, amire szükséged van. Ugye, szólsz?_ _

__– Igen – ígérte Sid._ _

__Geno mélyet sóhajtott._ _

__– Oké, rendben. – Egyik kezét Sid dereka körül hagyta, a szabad kezével pedig bekapcsolta a vibrátort. Ijedten ugrott egyet, amikor az zümmögve életre kelt. – Hangos – motyogta, és mintha kissé elszégyellte volna magát._ _

__– Aha, tényleg az – értett egyet Sid, és hogy megnyugtassa, finoman simogatni kezdte Geno combjait. – Az biztos, hogy az útra nem vinném magammal._ _

__Erre Geno aprót kuncogott._ _

__– Nem bizony – mondta, aztán határozottan megmarkolta a játékszert, és Sid félig merev férfiasságának a tövéhez érintette._ _

__Sid felnyögött, és érezte, ahogy a gyönyör mélyen, melegen áthullámzik rajta. Tudta, hogy később majd szeretné, ha Geno a makkja alatti érzékeny részhez érne vele, de ez most tökéletes volt, és el is mondta neki. Próbálta folyamatosan biztatni; elmondani neki, hogy jól csinálja, és Geno egyre kísérletezőbbé vált: végighúzta a vibrátort Sid farkának alsó felén, aztán körbe a makkja körül, miközben a kezével egy helyben tartotta. Amikor Sid a mellbimbójához nyúlt, hogy az ujjai közé csippentse, Geno félve megkérdezte:_ _

__– Ott… ott is jó vele?_ _

__– Igen – bólintott Sid. – Jó. Szeretnéd… – kezdte, aztán felnyögött, amikor a pálca a mellbimbójához ért. Az érzés sokkal kisugárzóbb volt, mint amikor csak az ujjait használta, de nem volt rossz: az élvezet rendületlen hullámai egyszerre ellazították és felizgatták; a csípője megvonaglott, a szemhájai lecsukódtak._ _

__– Mi lenne…? – kezdte Geno, de aztán elhallgatott, a kezébe vette Sid farkát, és kényeztetni kezdte, miközben a Hitachival a mellbimbóit izgatta._ _

__– Mmm… igen – mormogta Sid. Csinálta ezt már magának korábban, de így, hogy nem kellett figyelnie semmire és elengedhette magát, még nagyszerűbb volt. – Jó ötlet – mondta, majd szórakozottan oldalra fordult, és az orrával Geno állához dörgölőzött. – Csillagos ötös._ _

__Nem hallotta Geno nevetését, de érezte, ahol egymáshoz értek. Nem zavarta. Csak az számított, hogy Geno jól érzi magát. Semmi mást nem akart csak azt, hogy mindketten élvezzék, és jól érezzék magukat._ _

__Geno kezébe adni az irányítást természetesen kihívásokkal is járt – főként azért, mert úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem akarja abbahagyni. Mindent ki akart próbálni: minden érintést, amit Sid élvezett újra meg akart próbálni, de ezúttal erősebben, aztán gyengébben, majd gyorsabban, végül lassabban, miközben folyamatosan kérdezgette:_ _

__– Jó így, Sid? Élvezed?_ _

__Sid úgy érezte, szétfeszíti a vágyakozás, de mindig elmondta az igazat – azt akarta, hogy Geno mindent tudjon a testéről, amit csak ki tudnak találni: igen, az nagyon jó; ne, úgy túl erős; igen, basszus, így sokkal jobb. Sid végül összevadászta a megmaradt agysejtjeit, és kinyögte:_ _

__– Geno… szeretnék elélvezni… kérlek, hadd menjek el!_ _

__– Mondd, Sid, mondd, hogy szeretnéd! – mormolta Geno, mire Sid a fülébe suttogta:_ _

__– Ott… igen, épp ott… igen, csak hagyd… ne mozdulj, tartsd úgy… ez az… most mozogj velem… igen, G, nagyon jól csinálod, olyan jó érzés… tökéletes vagy… basszus… – aztán Geno karjai közt, egy utolsó nyögéssel átadta magát a gyönyörnek._ _

__Mikor vége volt, Sid úgy érezte magát, mint egy kifacsart mosogatórongy, de nem feledkezhetett meg róla, hogy Genónak szüksége van rá, így szájon csókolta, és azt mondta:_ _

__– Olyan jó voltál, G. Nagyszerű voltál. Hihetetlen. Csodálatos volt._ _

__– Jó edzőm van – felelte, és meleg tekintettel nézett Sidre. Az arcán nyoma sem volt idegességnek vagy zavarnak; bármi is ijesztette meg azelőtt, Sid többé nem látta rajta, és a korábban a mellkasában égő tűz újra fellángolt az elégedettségtől._ _

__Itt akár abba is hagyhatta volna, ebben egészen biztos volt. Geno türelmesen várt, de a farka mostanra gyöngyözve lüktetett, és keményen a hasának feszült. Pár mozdulat elég lenne, hogy Sid a csúcsra juttassa, de ennél valami többet akart. Szerette volna betartani az ígéretét, és ha Geno is így akarja, meg is adja neki._ _

__– Hé… mennyire akarsz elélvezni? – kérdezte, de a legszívesebben homlokon csapta volna magát._ _

__Hát persze, hogy Geno zavartan nézett rá._ _

__– Nagyon?_ _

__– Igen, azt gondolom – mondta Sid nevetve. – Bocsáss meg, úgy értettem, hogy szeretnél most rögtön elmenni, vagy nem gond, ha várunk egy kicsit? – Leheletfinoman simogatta Geno belső combját: nem akarta még jobban feltüzelni, csak egy kicsit kényeztetni._ _

__Geno hanyatt dőlt a párnán, a kezét a feje alá tette, és tűnődve Sidre meredt._ _

__– Már nem vagyok tinédzser – felelte. – Várhatunk. Miért, Sid?_ _

__Sid hasa izgatottan megremegett._ _

__– Mert ha most szeretnéd, segíthetek, de… ha tudsz várni egy kicsit… van egy tervem, amit szívesen kipróbálnék veled, ha megengeded? Megmutatnám egy másik játékomat, amit szerintem nagyon élveznél. Azt reméltem… – mondta tétovázva. Rögtön tudta, mit szeretne először kipróbálni Genón, de nem készült rá, hogy így elhúzza majd az időt a Hitachival. Arra számított, hogy Geno hamar lezavarja az egészet, és utána rendben lesz, ha Sid ráérősre venné._ _

__Ám úgy tűnt, így is rendben van. Geno olyan nyilvánvaló szeretettel mosolygott rá, hogy Sid teljesen belepirult._ _

__– Hát persze, hogy Sid tervez valamit. Készültem rá. Szívesen kivárom, mi az. Rendben, Sid?_ _

__Jól van, lehet, hogy Sid egy kicsit kiszámítható volt, de az is lehet, hogy Geno egyszerűen csak végtelenül és ijesztően jól ismerte. Bárhogy is legyen, hálás volt érte._ _

__– Rendben – felelte Sid, és képtelen volt elnyomni az arcára kívánkozó mosolyt. – Nagyszerű. – Magához húzta az ágy túlsó felére tett dobozt, és előkereste a Hello Touch ujjvibátort. A vibrátorok vékony kis vezetékeken fityegtek, és amikor meglátta Geno kétkedő pillantását, hangosan felnevetett. – Tudom, hogy furán néz ki – mondta, miközben Geno oldala mellé helyezkedett –, de tényleg nagyon izgi, és szerintem tetszeni fog. Ezek a kis bigyók – mutatott a himbálózó mini-vibrátorokra – ugyanúgy rezegnek, mint más vibrátoroknál, csak nem egy pálca végén vannak, hanem felvehetem őket a kezemre. Látod? – kérdezte, és a hüvelyk, a mutató és a középső ujjára erősítette őket az apró tépőzárral, majd megmozgatta az ujjait, és Genóra vigyorgott._ _

__Geno elkerekedett szemmel tanulmányozta a játékszert, aztán a vezetékre és a mandzsettára mutatva megkérdezte:_ _

__– Az… egy elem?_ _

__– Pontosan – nézett rá Sid ragyogó szemmel, mire Geno végre viszonozta a mosolyát: láthatóan elégedett volt magával, amiért kitalálta. Közben Sid a csuklójához erősítette az elemet. – Arra gondoltam, hogy ez tökéletes első darab lesz számodra. A Hitachi, amit rajtam használtál, igazán nagyszerű, de ahogy te is mondtad, hangos, nagy és meglehetősen otromba. Ez nem olyan lesz, mintha egy gép érne hozzád, hanem majdnem olyan, mintha csak én érintenélek meg._ _

__Geno melegen, szinte már hálásan nézett rá._ _

__– Én Sidem – mondat csendesen, de nem magyarázta meg, mire gondol, csak elmosolyodott. – Szeretem, ha megérintesz._ _

__– Én is szeretem. – Sid megcsókolta, és amikor úgy tűnt, Geno egyáltalán nem akarja elengedni, hagyta, hogy addig csókolja, amíg már kénytelenek voltak elszakadni egymástól, hogy levegőt vegyenek, ha nem akartak elájulni. Miután a feje kitisztult, bekapcsolta a készüléket, és megkérdezte: – Készen állsz?_ _

__– Készen! – bólintott Geno, és a férfiassága felé intett. – Kipróbálod?_ _

__Sid azonban megrázta a fejét._ _

__– Ha nem tetszik, inkább nem így jönnék rá – mondta, és Geno karcsú combja felé nyúlt._ _

__– Csak meg akarod fogdosni a combomat – mondta Geno huncutul csillogó szemekkel._ _

__– És akkor mi van? – vágott vissza Sid._ _

__– Persze, hogy azt szeretnéd – vigyorgott Geno. – Legszebb combok, tudom._ _

__– Tényleg azok – értett egyet Sid teljes szívvel. Talán nem kellett volna tovább tüzelnie Geno önelégültségét, de ha egyszer igaza van._ _

__Tudta, hogy Geno combja érzékeny, így csak finoman ért hozzá, épphogy végigsimítva az ujjbegyeivel a belső oldalán. Geno azonnal összerezzent, mire Sid elhúzta a kezét._ _

__– Nem jó?_ _

__Geno azonban tiltakozva megrázta a fejét._ _

__– Csak más. Nem vártam. – Elsötétülő, bizalommal teli szemekkel nézte Sidet, és úgy kérte: – Még, Sid!_ _

__– Oké, folytatom. – Sid óvatosan simogatta a vibrátorral a belső combját: először hosszan végighúzta a térdétől az ágyékáig, majd körkörös mozdulatokba kezdett. Ahogy Geno széttárta a combjait, Sid rájött, hogy a körkörös simogatásokat jobban élvezi, így azokkal folytatta, lassan felvándorolva a csípőjére, onnan pedig a mellkasára. Geno mellbimbói hihetetlenül érzékenyek voltak, ezt Sid jól tudta – még azt sem szerette, ha megdörzsölte, vagy megcsippentette őket – így azokat inkább elkerülte. – Ugye… élvezed? – suttogta Sid; a Geno vállát és izmos karjait bejáró ujjai hipnotikus mozgás szinte megbabonázta._ _

__– Igen, Sid. – Érezte, hogy Geno a feje búbjára teszi a kezét, majd végigsimít a haján. – Jól esik – mondta kicsit hangosabban –, úgyhogy azt hiszem… most már… talán… kipróbálhatod a farkamon._ _

__Sid hátravetett fejjel felkacagott._ _

__– Oké, vettem a lapot – mondta, és lehajolt egy röpke, harapós csókra. – Egy orgazmus, azonnal._ _

__– Ha szeretnéd, hogy még várjak, jó, akkor várok – sóhajtott Geno végtelen türelemmel, de az áldozatkészségét aláásta, hogy a csípőjével Sid keze felé lökött. – Csak mondom, hogy ha máshol is élvezném, akkor ideje… – A szava elakadt, és hosszan, kéjesen felnyögött, amikor Sid a férfiassága köré kulcsolta az ujjait._ _

__Amikor Sid a vibrátorral simogatni kezdte fel-le, hátravetette a fejét, és hangosan lihegett._ _

__– Jó, Sid – nyögte. – Olyan jó._ _

__– Ez az, G! – suttogta a fülébe Sid, egyenletesen, simán mozgatva tovább a kezét. – Látod, mindjárt ott vagy. Nem hagynálak így… gondoskodom rólad…_ _

__Geno jobbra-balra forgatta a fejét a párnán, és megmarkolta Sid karját, mintha kapaszkodóra lenne szüksége._ _

__– Óh! Sid olyan jó… Sid a legjobb. – Az arcát Sid válla hajlatába szorította, és egy elhaló nyüszítéssel, csípője utolsó rándulásával végre elélvezett._ _

__Sid kikapcsolta a vibrátort, és Geno köré tekeredett; apró csókokat rejtett a füle mögé, az állára, a haja vonala alá._ _

__– Olyan jó voltál G – suttogta. – Nagyon szexi volt. Remélem, te is élvezted._ _

__– Hmm, nagyon – mormolta bágyadtan. A szeme csak résnyire volt nyitva, a teste ellazult Sid érintése alatt, és gyönyörtől ernyedten süppedt a matracba. Tündérien engedékeny volt, amikor Sid letörölgette egy meleg vizes ruhával, de abszolút használhatatlan, amikor megpróbálta a takarót kihúzni alóla, hogy magukra teríthesse. Miután sikeresen abszolválta a feladatot, Geno rávigyorgott, és mérhetetlen elégedettséggel nézett fel a szempillái alól. – Isteni volt, Sid._ _

__– Megérte a várakozást? – mosolygott vissza Sid._ _

__– Igen – bólintott megerősítően, és kicsit zavarban volt, amikor hozzátette: – Jót választottál. Jól végiggondoltad, mit szeretnék, mi lenne jó elsőnek… és igazad volt. Így sokkal könnyebb volt nekem, hogy a kezeden volt. Ahogy mondtad, te érintettél… csak… kicsit máshogy. Köszönöm, Sid!_ _

__A bordái alatt parázsló védelmező melegség hirtelen fellobbant: minden idegszálát végigperzselte, és Sid úgy érezte, a sok-sok érzelem nem fér a mellkasába._ _

__– Óh, Geno! – mondta tehetetlenül. – Én… hát persze, hogy végiggondoltam. Hát persze, hogy azt akartam, hogy jó legyen neked. Úgy… úgy érzem, nekem kellene köszönetet mondanom… amiért hagytad, hogy válasszak. Amiért bíztál bennem._ _

__Genóból kibuggyant egy halk, pihegő nevetés; a pillantása valahol a meghatott és a zavarban lévő között ingadozott._ _

__– Olyan udvariasak vagyunk – mondta, és a mosolya Sidet is nevetésre csábította. A hangja mély megszemélyesítése, és Sid beszédének orrhangú imitálása közt váltakozva azt kántálta: – „Köszönöm legjobb szexet, Sid!” „Köszönöm, hogy legjobb szexet adhattam neked, Geno!” Köszönöm, hogy köszönöd, hogy legjobb szexet adhattad nekem, Sid!”_ _

__– Akkora seggfej vagy! – Sid oldalba lökte Genót, de a szája sarkában bujkáló mosolyt nem tudta leplezni. – Én itt próbálok komoly lenni…_ _

__– Élveztem – mondta Geno határozottan, és magához vonta Sidet egy lágy csókra, majd az ajkaik közti meghitt melegségbe suttogva megkérdezte: – Ezt szeretted volna, mikor kérdezted?_ _

__– Tessék? – nézett rá Sid kissé értetlenül._ _

__– Mikor kérdezted, használok-e játékokat – pontosított Geno, és hátrahúzódva rápislogott –, azért volt, mert szeretted volna, hogy együtt használjuk, ugye? Ezért szeretném tudni, hogy olyan volt-e, amilyennek szeretted volna,_ _

__– Óh! – lehelte Sid. Most már értette. – Nem igazán ezért kérdeztem – magyarázta hadarva. Nem szerette volna, ha Geno azt gondolja, valami agyafúrt terv volt az egész. – Sokkal inkább azért, mert szeretnék többet tudni róla, mit szeretsz… mi az, amit esetleg nem adok meg neked, mert… nincs elég tapasztalatom, és nem veszem észre, vagy…_ _

__Sid szava elakadt, amikor meglátta a Geno arcára kiülő aggódó pillantást. A hirtelen beálló csendben még inkább elmélyültek a ráncok a homlokán._ _

__– Ki mondta, hogy… „nincs elég tapasztalatod”? Mért gondolod, hogy nem adod meg, amire szükségem van?_ _

__– Senki – motyogta Sid, mélyen a takarók közé vackolva magát, amivel csak azt érte el, hogy Geno még erősebben szorítsa magához. – Csak… aggódom._ _

__Mikor megkockáztatott még egy pillantást, látta, hogy Geno teljesen összezavarodott._ _

__– Mi miatt aggódsz? Miért?_ _

__– Én… – Sid őszintén kívánta, bár ki se nyitotta volna a száját, de ha már megtette, muszáj beszélnie róla. Félrekapta a pillantását, és akadozva azt mondta: – Tudom, hogy nálam sokkal tapasztaltabb partnerekhez szoktál. Tudom, hogy szeretsz… szexelni velem, és különösebben nem szoktam ezen agyalni, de néha-néha elgondolkozom rajta, hogy… hogy ami számomra csodálatos és hihetetlen, az neked csak… – Vállvonogatva elhallgatott._ _

__Igazat mondott. Nem szokott állandóan ezen rágódni, főként azért, mert elég egyértelmű volt, amikor Geno jól érezte magát az ágyban; és amennyire Sid meg tudta állapítani, Geno mindig jól érezte magát az ágyban Siddel; de csak azért, mert jó volt, nem jelentette azt, hogy ne lehetett volna még jobb. Élvezte, ha örömet okozhatott Genónak, de Sid azt akarta, hogy fergetegesen érezze magát, épp ahogy ő._ _

__– Szeretek veled lenni… nagyon-nagyon – vágta rá Geno azonnal, és ez segített valamennyit. – Sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam… sajnálom, hogy így kellett gondolnod. – A hangja nagyon halkan szólt, és most ő kerülte Sid tekintetét._ _

__De nem volt tisztességes, hogy Sid bizonytalansága miatt büntesse magát, és ezt Sid meg is mondta neki._ _

__– Hát… én nem mondtam el – mutatott rá. – Leginkább azért, mert végtelenül ostoba érzés lett volna arra kérni téged, hogy dicsérgesd az ágybeli teljesítményem… Úgy értem… te lehet, hogy megtetted volna a helyemben, de…_ _

__– Nehéz elképzelni – vallotta be Geno, miközben fel-alá simogatta Sid hátát. – Mindig ki tudom olvasni, mennyire élvezed. Nem kell kérdezni… de… azt hiszem, igazad van. Nehéz lenne komolyan kérdezni, _hé, Sid, ugye szerinted is nagyszerű vagyok szexben?_ – Egy hóbortos pillantást vetett Sidre, amire Sid hasonlóval válaszolt. _ _

__– Hát, Sid – Geno két keze közé fogta Sid arcát, aztán lehajtotta a fejét, hogy egyenesen a szemébe nézzen, és hangosan kimondta –, szerintem nagyszerű vagy a szexben. Jó munka! Mindig te győzöl benne._ _

__Sid nem bírta visszafogni a nevetését, de nagyon jól esett hallania. Biztos volt benne, hogy Geno nem mondana ilyesmit, ha nem gondolná komolyan. Már épp azon volt, hogy viszonozza, amikor Geno lesütötte a szemét, és bevallotta:_ _

__– Néha… én is aggódok. Mint ma este… játékokkal. Nem ismerem őket, nem tudom, hogyan kell használni, ostoba érzés… – Újra Sidre nézett, és úgy folytatta: – De nem baj, hogy nem ismerem, mert megtanítod, és együtt csináljuk, és ez jó. És ha én találok ki valamit, ami neked új, akkor én tanítom meg, mint te ma este, és együtt csináljuk, és az jó. Oké? Megígérem._ _

__Ez valóban nagyszerűen hangzott, és Sid el is mondta. Izgalmas volt új dolgokat mutatni Genónak, és biztos volt benne, hogy legközelebb is izgalmas lesz… akkor is, ha majd fordítva csinálják. Geno cuppanós csókot adott neki, és megrovóan azt mondta:_ _

__– Látod, mennyivel jobb, ha beszélünk dolgokról, nem csak egyedül csendben idegeskedünk és idegeskedünk?_ _

__Sid elfintorodott, de aztán kihívóan felvonta a szemöldökét._ _

__– Mint ahogy te elmondtad, hogy megijesztenek a játékaim? – vágott vissza, de Geno összevonta a szemöldökét._ _

__– Nem verseny, hogy ki jobb érzésekről beszédben, Sid – morogta. – Ráadásul sok játékod van, és néhány nagyon… bonyolult. Úgy néz ki, mint… valami mixer, vagy váza, vagy egy fogkefe. Nem értem._ _

__Sid szeretett volna tiltakozni, de valóban, egyik másik játékszer a gyűjteményében épp úgy nézett ki, ahogy Geno leírta őket._ _

__– Hát, ha egyszer szeretnéd megtudni, hogy mire valók – ajánlotta kissé még mindig szégyenlősen –, bármikor szívesen megmutatom. Az is rendben van, ha nem szeretnéd, vagy ha valamelyiket kipróbálod, de nem tetszik. Csak szeretném, ha jól éreznéd magad._ _

__– Tudom – mondta Geno érzelmesen, és arcon puszilta. A karjai biztonságosan tartották Sidet. – Ezért vagy te a legjobb. Meg azért is, mert téged szeretlek legjobban, de nagyrészt ezért szeretlek. Mert mindig jót akarsz nekem, mert igazán gondolsz rá, mi jó nekem. Ez? Tapasztalatnál sokkal fontosabb. Sokkal-sokkal fontosabb._ _

__Sid erre így még soha nem gondolt._ _

__– Huh! – nézett fel ragyogó szemekkel. Ha attól jó valaki a szexben, hogy igazán figyel rá, hogy a partnere jól érezze magát, azt valóban jól csinálta, és ez a tudat igazán megnyugtatta. – Köszi, G!_ _

__Geno nevetve csücsörített._ _

__– Azt hiszem, visszajutottunk ugyanoda: „Köszönöm, hogy legjobb vagy szexben, Sid!” „Köszönöm, hogy azt mondod, legjobb vagyok a szexben, G!”_ _

__– Jaj, Istenem! – Sid a párnába rejtette az arcát. – Mégis mit vársz tőlem, Geno? Kanadai vagyok. A génjeinkben van az udvariasság._ _

__Geno csettintett egyet a nyelvével, és elhúzta Sidet a párnától._ _

__– Ne dugd el az arcod, Sid, gyerünk! – Megcsókolta Sid kipirult arcát, és azt mormolta: – Szeretem én kis kanadaimat._ _

__Sid ettől persze még jobban elpirult._ _

__– Ő is szeret téged._ _


End file.
